Two worlds collide
by Ernil i Pheriannath
Summary: An ancient prophecy threatens Buffy's friends and Angel's soul. In another dimesion the master prepares to rise again. Old enemies remade, deaths relived and old alliances forged. BtvsAts crossover. Very watcher centric. Extreamly angsty.
1. Catastrophe

**Two Worlds collide**

**Genre:** Drama/Angst/Action/Adventure

**Characters:** Buffy, Angel, Giles, Wesley, Xander, Cordelia, Oz, Willow, Tara, Anya, the Master, and others.  
**Summary:** An ancient prophecy threatens Buffy's friends and Angel's soul. In another dimention the master prepares to rise again. Old enemies remade, deaths relived and old alliances forged. Angel and Buffy's gangs join up to battle to forces of darkness, but nothing ever runs smoothly. Btvs/Ats crossover. Quite Giles and Wesley centric.  
**Warnings:** Violence, angst, death and drama. Spoilers for up to S4 Buffy and S2 Angel.  
**Rating:** NC - 17

**Notes/Time period:** The story is based after the end of S4 of Btvs, maybe just into S5 but no Dawn yet and sometime in the middle of S2 of Angel, before Wesley gets shot. It's a complete AU from there onwards. It needs to be noted that the alternate world they cross into is the wish universe.

**Feedback:** Please please tell me what you think of this, I spent much of my summer on it, though I admit it needs a good beta, tell me if you like/dislike.

**Chapter 1: Catastrophe**

BANG, BANG!  
Two shots resonated through the back alley and then there was silence, the Scooby's stood in shock trying to take in the scene which lay before their eyes. A scuffle of feet and the vampires where gone, the smell of gunpowder lingered in the air and a young Wiccan lay broken on the pavement.

"Willow!" Xander's voice was the first to penetrate the silence, "Oh my God" his strained voice only served to frightened the others into panic, he fell to his knees beside his fallen friend.

"Tara, get back to the Bronze and call for an ambulance" Buffy tried to keep her head, but grief was beginning to take hold.

"I'm on it" she ran back up the alley towards the club. Buffy remained standing. The scene which had just played out before them was all too vivid in her shaken thoughts, as quickly as the vampires had arrived, they had gone. She didn't know how long she had stood there before her thoughts interrupted by Tara's high pitched fearful voice.

"There on there way" Buffy jerked her mind back into reality and what was happening.

"Thanks" she plucked up courage and bent down next to Xander. He was shaking in shock, eyes already stained with tears. The slayer glanced down at her best friend, the sickly pale form strewn on the concrete. Her breathing was shallow and the two bullet wounds within her chest bled profusely, Xander was desperately trying to slow it, with little success. There was silence among the friends once again, too lost in grief to talk, too shocked to conceive what had just happened, the only sound present was Willow's labored breathing. Within minutes, blue and white lights illuminated the small street, the ambulance pulled up and two men briskly got out, hauling their medical bags with them.

"Xander?" Buffy pulled her friend back to let the men work, he almost fell into the slayers arms, his energy suddenly spent.

"What happened?" the medic asked as they set to working on Willow.

"I dunno," Buffy stuttered, "there was a man and a gun, she was shot" Buffy lied through her teeth, knowing for well that any mention of vampires would only end them up on a psyche ward. There was silence again.

"She's loosing a lot of blood we need to get her to hospital" the other medic said under his breath trying to make sure the group didn't hear, "We could loose her" The slayer's ears picked up the sentence, her stomach knotted in fear.

"Is anyone else injured?"

"No" Tara answered this time, "I don't think so" The medics nodded and continued on, they watched on helplessly in a speechless hush. Within a matter of minutes they had Willow in the ambulance.

"There's only room for one more?" The medic held the door open for a second, "Does anyone want to come with us?"

"I'll go" Xander pulled himself to his feet and looked at Buffy, the slayer nodded in agreement.

"I swear" Buffy turned aside with him, out of earshot of the medic, "If I find the bastards who did this I'll do more than just dust them to hell" A faint smile traced across Xander's lips and then he was gone. The ambulance sped off down the street, sirens blaring and lights flashing Tara and Buffy listened until the sirens were no longer heard and they were left on the empty dark street alone once again.

"Tara" The slayer turned to the other figure standing beside her. "Go back to the Bronze, get a taxi to the hospital."

"Uh huh" Tara looked up, bleary tearstained eyes too. "What are you gunna do?" she asked.

"I'm going to see Giles" She sighed, letting herself regain composer once again, "This was no normal vamp attack, he might be able to find out what's going on, I'll meet you back at the hospital in half an hour" And with that she was gone too, taking off at a sprint in the direction of her Watchers house. If anyone knew who these vampires were then Giles would.

>> >>

"How is she?" Giles's concern face met Tara's tear stained eyes in the emergency room. There was a hype of activity around the place, an array of doctors and nurses were rushing this way and that.

"Doctors wont say a lot" Tara sighed trying to look though into the ER.

"Typical" Giles sat down in one of the chairs nearby and took his glasses off. For a moment Tara thought he was going to clean them again but he didn't. "Where's Xander?"

"Xander went to get Coffee, Anyway where's Buffy?"

The watcher stared into space, deep in thought. "Buffy's ringing Angel, I thought he might have some answers, about these vampires"

"Buffy thought you would know what's going on"

"I'm afraid I don't" Giles mumbled replacing his glasses once again, "Somethings going on, it begs the question of this being more than a random attack..." he mumbled on to himself for a moment.

"How is she, did the doctors say anything?" Xander's voice resounded in the busy corridor, the two looked to him. His face was pale, eyes red and Giles thought for a moment that he might collapse on the spot. The Watcher guided him into a seat and he handed out a couple of steaming hot drinks with a shaky hand.

"Are you Miss Rosenberg's cousin?" A doctor appeared nearby.

"Yes" Xander stood almost dropping the remaining contents of his arms. Giles shot Tara look. It had become regular practice for them to suddenly all become related, when someone was in ER. "How is she?" Xander's voice stuttered a little, the doctor pulled him aside and down the corridor a little way. Tara and Giles watched intently for Xander's reaction of the news, but read little from his body language. He turned back to them and gestured for them to come over.

"Doctor?" Giles asked cautiously.

"Your friend is stable" the medic answered, "But unfortunately she is in a deep unconscious state, she's been placed on a ventilator to help her breath for now, we should be able to remove it soon"

"Will she make a full recovery?" Giles asked again.

"It's uncertain. She may not wake, I'm sorry. You can see her if you like, we're about to move her to a private ward in ICU now." The three of them stood dumbstruck for a moment and within minutes Willow was wheeled out on a trolley and they followed down the corridors in silence.

When the nurses had finished milling about and the Willow was made comfortable they were left with their friend. A moment of refection came about them and they remained silent again for a long time. Willow was still, the tubes and wires poking her body this way and that gave a reminder of how bad things had truly become. The door of the small private room suddenly opened and the friends looked up expecting another nurse.

"Buffy" Giles immediately stood up seeing his slayer, "Your hurt" she tried to turn away but her watcher grabbed her by the shoulders taking in the small gash on her forehead.  
"What happened" His voice became deadly serious, "tell me what happened?"

"Those vampires, I ran into them" Buffy's eyes began to fill with tears, Giles pulled her over to sit on a nearby chair. She was breathing heavily and shaking slightly.

"Buffy?" Xander cut from across the room, looking to his friend with a worried glare.

"Angel, Cordelier and Wesley were attacked, two days ago" the slayer took a long breath to compose herself, "It was the same vamps that did this to Willow" Buffy looked over to the Wicca's pale still form laid on the bed. "Angel took quiet a beating, thank god there were three of them" She sniffed a little.

"Are they alright?" Giles asked cautiously not wanting to invade the subject. Buffy made eye contact with her Watcher and took another long slow breath. "They nearly killed him Giles" she sobbed, "thank God the others were there"

"He'll be ok though right?" Tara asked. Buffy nodded and wiped her tearstained cheeks.

"He'll live" she smiled slightly, "If that's the right term to use for a vampire."

"We'll work this out" Giles squeezed her shoulder in reassurance, "I'll set to researching, and I'll find out what these vampires want."

"There strong" Buffy looked to the floor, "there stronger than most vamps" she sniffed and pulled herself upright to regain control. "Angel said that there might be something in a book," she hesitated trying to remember her lover's words, "The cortex"

"The Codex" Giles corrected her furrowing his brows in thought again, he stiffened at the thought. Last time he had looked in that book he had read of Buffy death, he did not lightly want to read it again. "I'll take a look" he brushed the hair from her face. "For now you should rest" he turned to the others. "All of you" looking down at Willow's broken body he frowned with worry. "I fear this is more than just a silly vampire gang in town" he turned to go. "We'll meet at mine tomorrow, I may have some answers" And with that the Watcher left.


	2. The seven vampires

**Chapter 2: The seven vampires**

The next day was a Saturday, to the relief of many. The Scooby's had stayed at the hospital for the night, hours of fitful sleep had left them drained and it was not long before dusk before they had freshened up, changed and managed to reach Giles'. Giles was fully into research mode, the main coffee table was already piled with books, the Watcher was hidden away behind a stack of books when they arrived. Buffy went to find him and smiled at the sight before her eyes. He was tipped back on his chair, hair ruffled, glasses still clutched in his hand and a cup of now stone cold tea at his side, he was snoring soundlessly.

"Seems like we weren't the only ones not to get a good kip last night" she sighed, taking in the sight of her now Ex -Watcher, when things went array he was there, trying to find the answer, fired or not. She wondered if Wesley was doing research, he and Giles were not so unsimilar in their cross refrencing ways.

"Has he found anything?" Xander asked desperately as Buffy returned to the others.

"I don't know" Buffy cried, "He's zonked, I'm guessing not, otherwise he would have rang and said"

"Why does he get to sleep, its not like I could just do that when I feel like it." Anya shot a comment.

"He's been researching all night by the looks of things" Buffy angrily answered, she hated it when someone criticized Giles, he did more than people knew, even after the Cruciamentum, she had more respect for him now than ever. But she didn't blame Anya, she was still having trouble adjusting the 21st century as and ex-vengeance demon.

"Well we can't just sit here doing nothing" Xander replied, his tired desperate expression said it all.

"No. We research" Buffy grabbed a nearby book from one of the large stacks and sat down on the sofa. "There has to be an answer in one of these books somewhere."

>> >>

There was a sudden loud crash and Giles jolted himself awake. He blinked and strained to look at the clock on the wall suddenly realising his glasses were absent. After returning them to the bridge of his nose he glanced at the time, 7.15pm. Damn, had he really fallen asleep for 3 hours, after being on the verge of finding the answer to all this, the Codex was still open on his lap.

There was another crash and a pile of books toppled over.  
"What the?" Giles stood quickly, shaking the last ruminants of sleep from his eyes he froze at the sight before him. The books where strewn across the floor, the table turned over and Buffy was before him, ready in a fighting stance.

"Buffy wha...?" He stepped towards her, and turned to face the doorway. He was met with seven glowing eyes, fangs bared.

"Seven Vampires" Giles mumbled to himself, "The same ones that?"

"Shot Willow" Buffy was seething with anger, "Oh yeah" she smirked a little, "and there about to get nice and friendly with Mr pointy here" the slayer pulled her bronzed lucky stake from her pocket and handed Giles another.

"It doesn't look like they need an invitation either" Xander stood up next to the Watcher keeping Anya behind him out of the way. The door was nearenough of its hinges as the vampires had forced entry.

"Weapons" Giles concluded pointing to his weapons chest and all four dived for it as the demons entered. Each vampire was baring a sword, they were wearing the typical outdated leather garb. But their faces seemed unnaturally old and twisted, their brows more disfiguring than usual. It unnerved them. Carnage rained down in the room suddenly, crossbow bolts flew and swords were swung. Buffy struggled to hold her ground as the seven vampires turned on her.

"Giles?" Buffy gave her Watcher a desperate glare. He shot the crossbow, piercing the heart of the demon closest to the slayer, but to the sudden despair of the friends, it didn't turn to dust.

"Oh great" Xander cried, swinging a sword around to protect his girlfriend from another blow, "first they don't need invitation, now they can't be dusted?"

"Giles, who are these guys?" Buffy tried to stake another and he didn't dust, "what the hell is going on?"

"We need to get out" The Watcher cried, sending another couple of bolts towards the vamps. "We're outnumbered, we don't stand a chance"

"Ok" Anya answered, "On the count of three to the front door right?"

"One...two...three"

The four jumped forward but the vampires countered, Buffy took a couple of sword swings, she stumbled back a few paces, dazed. Giles received a violent punch sending him sprawling on the floor, knocking him out cold.

"We are so gunna die" Xander nervously stepped forward. A vampire swung a sword and Xander failed to block, the blade glanced his arm and he pulled back, clutching his now bloody shirtsleeve.

"Anya?" Xander tried to pull her back but it was too late. He was forced backward, colliding with the sofa he tumbled to the floor and watched in desperation as Anya tried to fend the vampires off. She stepped backward trying to dodge a swing but failed, stifling a cry as a blade sunk into her side. "No" There was a sudden blinding flash filled the room and Xander fell backward, the air seemed to hum with electricity and he managed to pull himself upright. The vampires pulled back and rushed out the door. Just as before, as quick as they had arrived, they had gone.

"Anya?" He crawled forward, he eyes met by her unconscious form. "Oh God not again" The scene was all too familiar to the night before. The crimson liquid from her fresh wound was soaking quickly into the carpet, Xander felt the warm rivulets of blood from his own fresh wound trailing down his arm.

"Oh no" Buffy stumbled forward from where she had somehow fallen. "Giles wake up" she pulled her Watcher up and lent him on the nearby chair, and shook him by the shoulders. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Wincing he placed a hand on his head.

"We need to get to a hospital" Buffy glanced over to Anya, "now"

"My car," Giles pointed out, struggling to stand up. "I'll drive us there" he quickly searched for his car keys as Xander picked Anya up in his arms.

"Are you sure your ok to drive?" Xander looked dubiously at the Watcher, who seemed anything but steady on his feet.

"I'm fine, lets go" he concluded finding his keys and ushring everyone out of the door, this was turning out to be one hell of a day.

>> >>

"What are you saying?" Xander sat down as the doctor tried to re explain what he had just said.

"I'm saying that she's blind" the doctor said again, "Completely in fact. Are you certain that she wasn't before this incident?"

"No, we're sure" Buffy said, her arms folded in front of her, Giles was at her side trying to fathom the theory. Anya was blind; she had not suffered any head trauma, only the gash from the sword.

"None of this is making sense" The Watcher stuttered, "How is this possible?"

"We're unsure Sir" the doctor turned to him, "there is nothing wrong with her eyes at all, we can only conclude that she had suffered some sort of neurological trauma, we're sending her for scans later, I'm afraid we wont know the answer until then" And with that the doctor was gone again.

"I don't understand" Giles pulled his glasses of and began to clean them in frustration.

"I do" Xander said without looking up, "Just after the vampires injured her there was a flash, I knew there was something about it"

"Magicks" Giles cut in, "But that still doesn't explain it, normal vampires don't possess the ability to perform magic"

"But these aren't normal vamps" Buffy cried.

"I was on the verge of finding the answer" the Watcher said, "I think I'd found the right passage in the codex, but if I hadn't been disturbed" he sighed, replacing his glasses on his nose. "I'd best consult my books again"

"I need to get home, I don't think mum's safe while these vamps are running riot around my friends" Buffy continued, "If you find any answers, I'll be there." Giles nodded and watched her depart then turned to Xander.

"Do you need anything" he looked down at him, somehow Xander seemed to have come of worst in all of this, well discounting Willow and Anya anyway. His best friend had been shot and now his girlfriend. Giles figured it was going to be another long night for him.

"I'm fine, thanks G man" Giles ignored the title, he patted the boy on the shoulder and headed off. It was going to be a long night for all of them.


	3. The prophecy

**Chapter 3 : The prophecy**

"Buffy, I don't understand" Joyce stood in the main living room of the summer's house, her hands on her hips.

"Neither do I" the slayer looked to her mother, "But Giles is researching it now, he said he was onto something"

"Well then I'll wait till he explains everything " she stood her ground, Buffy's mother knew all too well what dangers her daughters job entailed, but she was not comfortable about leaving her on her own, slayer or not.

"Mum, these vampires, their dangerous and they don't even need invitation to enter your house, please mum"

"No"

"But..." they were interrupted as there was a rap at the front door. Buffy pulled a stake from her pocket as she went to it and opened it cautiously.

"Angel" she cried as his face met hers. He smiled at her, but the grim look on his face stopped her from smiling back.

"It's bad isn't it" she opened the door wider to let him in, as she noticed three other figures walking towards the door. Giles, Wesley and Cordelia.

"We met Giles on the way here" Angel said, "He and Wes have been talking all the way here, whatever's up, it doesn't sound great"

"Angel" Joyce greeted the vampire, "It's nice to see you again"

"And you too Joyce" he shook her hand, "I'm afraid we've been having some trouble with these vampires in LA too"

"I see" she guided him and the others into the living room and offered them a seat. "Anyone for tea?" There were a couple of pleases and thank you's and she went off into the kitchen, leaving them to discuss the current situation.

"Ok what's the deal" Buffy turned to the two watchers who were both looking closely at a book. It almost amused the slayer, the two of them looked like a couple of young boys plotting some conspiracy, but there was not time for humour, this was serious.

"Well we're not entirely certain this is exact" Wesley looked up, "The answer was in the codex"

"But Giles has the..."

"I was robbed" Giles interrupted, "when I went back home the vampires must have made another visit, the codex was gone, along with several other of my references" he sighed to himself, he'd lost quite a few books.

"However I have a few transcripts from the codex including the extract Giles had just reached" Wesley added, "we worked through it on the way here. I have to warn you, it isn't entirely exact"

"Just get to the point" Buffy was becoming impatient, "Whatever it says just say it"

"The extract roughly translates as the following" Giles began. "Out of the second world, seven shall rise, and those about the slayer shall die. All shall be taken from her, vampire, Wicca and Watcher, while others maimed, most shall die, and from the portal, the Master shall rise."

"And in English?" she added.

"What its saying is that the master shall rise again," Wesley frowned in deep thought, "The seven vampires are sent to rid the slayer of all her allies, we're working on the second world bit, the only guess is that there is a second Alternate world, that was created, in which the Master yet lives"

"And so he can get here?" Buffy asked, feeling rather overwhelmed with information.

"If he opens a portal he can" Giles answered, turning back to the book. "But if we destroy him I believe any spells these vampires have performed will be reversed, like Anya's blindness"

"OK, I need to take this all in" Buffy paced back and forth. Joyce returned with a tray of mugs and tea and placed it on the coffee table.

The slayer then stood perfectly still, then she turned to her mother. "Mum get behind the sofa" she said.

"What? Why?"

"Because we've got company" Buffy looked to the window, the shadows of seven figures dominated the space. "Angel, go and get my bag of weapons" The vampire disappeared from the room. It had been a while since he had visited the summer's home, but he hadn't forgotten where the weapons were kept.

There was a crash, the window shattered and a rain of arrows filled the room. They all dived for the floor. Buffy pulled her mother behind the sofa and told her not to move. A second wave of arrows rained down.

"Flaming arrows" Wesley observed one hit a curtain sending flames shooting up.

"Angel hurry up" Buffy shielded her mother. As if on cue, the souled vampire's form stormed the room, crossbow in one hand and bag in another, shooting bolts at the intruders. He dropped the bag in the centre of the floor and the four of them scrambled for weapons. Cordelia opted for a hefty crossbow, using the furniture as a shield she began to shoot bolts. Giles chose a battle axe and Wesley a short sword. Both watchers stood in union and joined Angel in the battle. Buffy was not far behind, sword in one hand and dagger in another, it was proved earlier, stakes were no use here.

The vampires had already spilled into the main living room, some welding swords and blades, others bows. "Stakes don't work Angel" Giles watched as the vampire released a bolt and it pierced the heart of the nearest enemy. "My only guess is old fashioned beheading" The watcher added, feeling bemused. He blocked a blow and swung the axe, missing the vamps neck, only to receive a violent backhand which sent him spinning backward. Buffy stopped him from falling, and pushed in front, welding her sword with precision and speed. It was no lie, these vampires were strong, in the normal way, a slayer, two watchers and a vampire would be no match for seven of them. Hell even Cordelia could dust a few vamps on her own now.

The gang fought for several minutes, but the vampires were gaining the upper hand. Much of the furniture was now in flames, if they didn't get out soon they would risk burning alive. But the battle then suddenly took a turn. Wesley, struggling to fight of two vampires at once, took a strike from a blade, tearing into his arm and he lost his concentration. Stepping back, he failed to block incoming swings. His head came into contact with the blunt side of an axe and he reeled backward landing on the smouldering carpet. Cordelia pulled him away from the line of fire, as arrows rained again.

A sudden intake of breath caused Buffy to look behind her at the older watcher. His wide eyes met hers and he dropped to his knees. Clutching a hand close to his shoulder where an arrow was now protruding from.

"Giles" Buffy pulled herself backward towards him. He struggled and pulled himself upright gritting teeth against the waves of pain.

"Buffy?" Angel's voice now. The slayer turned back to him, in the desperation of the moment, Angel had been left to fight all seven vampires at once. Buffy tore her eyes from her injured watcher and back to the battle. She fought back desperately. Giles was at her side axe in hand, dealing some blows. But it was useless, Angel was trapped and slayer and watcher couldn't reach him. Buffy watched helplessly as the vampires pummelled and overwhelmed Angel, sending him to his knees, to her surprise though, they didn't stake him. To her horror they slung a rope around his neck and dragged him toward to widow and outside.

"No!" she fought on in vain as they pulled him through the window. Giles went down as the arrow was ripped from his shoulder. He rolled on his side groaning in agony at the fresh wound now bleeding though his sweatshirt. The vampire holding the arrow laughed sadistically and punched Buffy clean across the jaw. She jolted backward and saw stars, landing on the floor a few feet behind she looked up. The vampires were gone, and Angel too.


	4. Aftermath

**Chapter 4: Aftermath**

"Oh God" Was all Buffy could say as she sat up on the floor, it was happening. The prophecy. _'The seven vampires are sent to rid the slayer of all her allies._' Wesley's earlier words echoed in her mind.

"Buffy?" her mothers voice snapped her out of the daze. She looked up to see her mother looking worriedly down at her. The room was quickly filling with smoke, making he feel like she wanted to gag.

"It's happening" was all she could say, "Its happening" tears blurred her eyes and she looked across the room, blinking away the tears she noted the figure on the floor.

"Giles?" she pulled herself upright and went to him, suddenly fearing the worst.

"I'm fine" his harsh, woeful words caused her stomach to knot. She knew that he was far from it, considering the look on his face for a start.

"We need an ambulance" Cordelia pulled Wesley up beside her, he was clutching a blood soaked arm, "Now" she noted Giles' worsening condition.

"And the fire brigade" Joyce added looking at the flames engulfing much of the room.

"Lets get out" Buffy pulled her Watcher to his feet as he hissed in pain and the five of them staggered out of the front door into the fresh air. Cordelia was on her cell phone seconds later and in a matter of minutes the street was a wash of blue, red and white lights. By now, Giles had sunk down onto the pavement and Buffy was cradling his head on her lap. Tears formed in her eyes once again, it was happening, her worst nightmare.

>> >>

"Xander?" Cordelia did a double take of the dousing figure in the hospital corridor. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same about you?" Xander looked up bleary eyed and she was taken aback by the look on his face. She couldn't quite figure it out. Grief? Guilt? Hate?

"Giles was injured, we kind of got in a fight at Buffy's" Xander only nodded, and his face seemed to turn paler, if it was possible for it to. "Wesley as well" she added.

"Wes is here?" Xander noted absently, remembering the stuffy British Watcher, "how come?"

"He works in LA with Angel and me" Cordelia sat beside him, concerned by the look on his face.

"Angel" Xander said coldly. He despised the vampire, he'd never trusted him and since the events of over two years ago, he didn't ever want to see him again. Miss Calendar's death, Kendra, the attack in the library, the sight of Giles tied to a chair after hours of agonising torture. No, it was safe to say, he hated that bastard. Cordelia read him like a book.

"He's not the same guy" she said plainly.

"I didn't say anything" Xander looked oddly at her, something was different about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"LA changes people" Cordelia sighed, "There's just something about the place," she trailed off and started to babble on about demons and visions. He was about to ask her what she was on about when a figure walked up beside him.

"Nice to see you again Xander" he could tell who it was before he even looked up. The thick British accent said it all.

"Nice to see you too Wesley" he looked up at the Ex-watcher, and took a moment to take his expression in. Maybe Cordelia was right, he thought. This was definitely not the stuffy, up tight Brit he had seen a year and a half ago, maybe LA did do things for people. Wesley seemed tougher somehow, the look on his defiant face told him there was more than met the eye.

"I see they bandaged you up well" Xander pointed to his arm which was thickly bandaged from wrist to elbow.

"Just a few stitches, nothing major" he shrugged and sat down.

"Any news on Giles?" Cordelia asked.

"No" There was silence for a while and no one really knew what to say, it had been a long night for all of them. Cordelia yelped in pain suddenly and Wesley turned to hold her shoulders.

"What do you see?" Wesley held her steady as she stifled a cry and held her head in pain. Xander watched in confusion. Cordelia's face was creased in discomfort; she opened her eyes and stared back at the watcher.

"Angel" she whispered. Wesley frowned in thought. "Oh God Angel" she pulled herself into Wesley's arms and wept, "Their doing something to him" Xander was taken aback by the sudden outburst of emotion. Things had changed.

"We have to tell Buffy" Cordelia sniffed, and sat back upright, Wesley's features softened and he looked to Xander sitting beside her.

"I don't know" Xander sighed, "Buffy's got enough on her mind at the moment" The three of them looked at each other, understanding, maybe Xander was right, to put more strain on the slayer would be too much. And by the sounds of Cordelia she hadn't a clue on where these vamps had taken Angel.

"Hey Buffy" Xander looked up to meet the slayers eyes. She didn't smile back, but frowned at the three of them. Giles was at her side, his arm in a sling and shoulder bandaged heavily.

"Giles here decided to discharge himself despite the doctor's advice" She moaned. The watcher looked at his feet, feeling rather embarrassed at the attention. Buffy had her arms crossed looking rather annoyed at him. She knew for well that the prescription he had been given would probably not be taken either.

"Is everything ok?" the slayer looked to the three of them dubiously.

"Sure" Cordelia smiled falsely.

"Listen um" Giles said stuttering turning to Cordelia and Wesley. "If you two don't have anywhere to stay your welcome to my place" he offered. "There's a spare bed, and a sofa if anyone can manage with that" The two of them accepted the offer with thanks.

"How's Anya?" The slayer asked.

"Ok" Xander cried, "She's making a good recovery, the scans came back clear" he shrugged. Typical, trying to hide his emotion, thought Buffy.

"You should get some sleep Xander" she said looking down at her friend. If it was possible he looked worse than he had done earlier that evening. "Please?" she said, "just tonight, stay at mine if you like. I'm sending Mum away tomorrow morning, it's just not safe around here at the moment?" The fatigue of sleepless nights was beginning to take its toll on all of them, Wesley and Cordelia included.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Giles asked cautiously.

"You and Wesley work on that prophecy and research, I'm gunna look for Angel" she said. They all nodded in agreement and prepared to leave. It was the third time some of them had been in ER in two days and they didn't fancy spending another minute there.

>> >>

After a night of fitful sleeping Buffy felt a little better, she'd left Xander sleeping when she went out. The slayer figured that she'd call in on Giles before she started her search for Angel, maybe he'd found something more about the prophecy. Besides, two watchers equalled extra fast research.

As she reached the door of her watchers home she took in the state of it, the vampires really had made a mess of it. She knocked fearing the thing might actually fall off its hinges and Wesley opened it.

"Buffy" he said, his sleep deprived eyes and five o'clock shadow worried her a little.

"Is everything ok?" she hesitantly asked, peering through the doorway in the main living room, it was still a mess from the night before, the floor a sea of books, the table still turned over.

"Buffy" Wesley said again, there was something in his voice that made her stomach clench in fear. "Buffy. It's Giles" he said.


	5. Mystical fates

**Chapter 5: Mystical fates**

Before Wesley could open the door further the slayer was through it and half way up the stairs. She found Cordelia sitting next to his bed, a cold towel was across his forehead.  
"Giles?" Buffy was next to Cordelia and clutching one of her watcher's hands in seconds. His skin was cold and clammy to the touch. She brushed a hand across his cheek to find it burning.

"Cordy what happened?" panic was creeping into her voice but she was holding it steady.

"We don't know" Buffy turned to see Wesley in the doorway, "My only guess is that the arrow was poisoned"

Poisoned. She turned back to Giles, taking in the pallor of his skin and strained breaths. "He has a fever" Wesley added.

"We need to get him to hospital" Buffy cried, turning back to the younger watcher, "Why haven't you taken him to hospital?"

"I don't think the doctors can do anything" Cordelia said, looking up at the slayer. Buffy noted how tired she looked too.

"It looks more like a mystical poison" Wesley said coming into the room, "I've been research all night for an answer, but half of Giles' books are gone, and I need the arrow to analyse, I need to ring the watcher's council too"

"Well what are you waiting for?" The slayer snapped back, suddenly wishing she hadn't. "Sorry" Wesley stepped closer to her.

"So am I" he said simply. Buffy smiled at him, in her heart she could tell he was doing everything he could.

"Go back to mine" she cried, bringing her gaze back to Giles. "Tell my Mum what's going on, the arrow should be in the living room somewhere" The younger watcher nodded and went on his way, Buffy knew that with Willow hospitalised, Wesley was the best shot at curing Giles.

For the next few hours Buffy flitted backward and forwards to her watcher's house. In the middle of searching for Angel. But she seemed to be fighting a useless cause, Angel was nowhere to be seen, no signs of a struggle anywhere, she'd done three sweeps across the town before she finally returned to her watcher's, it was long past sunset. Wesley was on the phone when she arrived, his voice was raised in anger at Buffy could only guess the watcher's council.

"Thank you" he slammed the receiver down in frustration.

"Any luck?"

"They don't bloody change" he sighed looking at Buffy, "Pompous twats," the slayer had to almost stop herself from laughing at his outburst.

"Well?" she said.

"I may have something, a spell, but it's a long shot, I need to do some research to find the ingredients" the lack of sleep was taking its toll on him, Buffy could tell.

"Maybe you should take a break. I could get Xander to come round for a bit" They were cut off from anymore conversation as there was a bump from upstairs.

"Wesley" Cordelia's muffled voice was heard and they headed up there. Cordelia was on the floor when they arrived, she was cupping her jaw.

"What happened?" Buffy stood frozen still while Wesley helped her up.

"Giles he?" Cordelia began but was cut short. The Watcher began to mumble something. Buffy rushed to the side of the bed. His eyes were rolled up into his head, his face pale and brows furrowed tightly in pain.

"I won't tell you" he moaned, tossing to one side and then the other, "I can't. I won't." He tossed and thrashed.

"Giles" Buffy grabbed his hand, "Giles wake up, your dreaming." Beads of sweat were gathering on his forehead. "Giles" Buffy almost screamed at him as he jolted and mumbled incoherently. He brought a fist up catching her off guard. She stumbled backward rubbing her cheek, her watcher sure had some force behind his punches.

"Wesley what's going on?" Buffy pulled back, tears staining her eyes. "What's happening?"

"He's delirious" Wesley cried, "the poison is overtaking his nervous system, Cordelia run to the bathroom and fetch a bowl of cold water, we need to get his body temperature down"

"How long do we have?" Buffy turned back to the Watcher standing back. He shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry" he said again, bowing his head so as not to meet the slayers eyes, "I don't know what to do"

"The spell?" Buffy stood in front of him, "You have to try the spell"

"I don't know" he stuttered, "It's a long shot, If it goes wrong, it could kill him, or the spell caster"

"Not doing anything will kill him" The slayer yelled, "read the book, set it up, we're doing this"

"Ok" Wesley rushed off down the stairs to research. Within moments he was back, several books in hand. "The incantation involves some very rare ingredients, Giles doesn't have any of them" he skimmed through the book, reading out a couple of exotic names.

"Well get them" Buffy snarled, "There's a magic shop in town, take Giles' car" Wesley stepped backward at her outburst.

"I was about to ask" he said, looking to the floor, he closed the books and began to leave.

"Wesley?" he turned back avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry" she said, "the shop is open till late, it's down on the main street, Giles' car keys are in the second draw in the kitchen, don't be long"

"I won't" he turned and left, leaving Buffy and Cordelia.

>> >>

"Do you think Wesley can do it?" Cordelia sighed, mopping Giles' sweaty brow, within about ten minutes they had finally managed to calm him down. Although, they had resorted to stripping him of half of his clothes. He was still mumbling to himself.

"Probably"

"You know it would help if you weren't so hard on him" Cordelia cried.

"Sorry" Buffy started, "It's just the last time I told him to do something for me" She remembered the time, back when he was her and Faith's watcher.

"He's changed. He's different" Cordelia was beginning to become annoyed with the way everyone was treating them. "I'm different" she said. Buffy remained silent. Cordelia rubbed her head, beginning to get a huge migraine, no. Vision.

"Cordy what's wrong?" Buffy managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Vision" she stuttered, holding her head, "Vision" she shrieked as pain ripped through her head. Buffy held her steady and she came back to normal eventually. Staring blankly ahead, she said one word.

"Wesley"


	6. Watcher and Warlock

**Chapter 6: Watcher and Warlock**

Wesley drove slowly down the main street of Sunnydale, looking out for the magic shop that Buffy had told him about. Most of the shops were closed as night had fallen across the city. A strange eerie silence had fallen over the place. He strained his eyes looking around noticing the magic shop he parked the car. Even with glasses on, his tired eyes were beginning to fail him. After locking Giles' car and storing the keys in his pocket he headed down the street toward the magic shop.

"Come on out, I know your there" Wesley stopped. He could sense someone was following him. He took hold of the stake which was hidden up his sleeve and turned around.

"Angel" he exclaimed, surprised to see the vampire standing on the pavement behind him, "You were kidnapped" he said, "how come you're free?"

"I escaped" Angel said smiling a little, Wesley stepped back, something wasn't right.

"Cordelia said they did something to you" the watcher stepped back again, showing the stake in his hand now.

"Oh yeah, they did something to me alright" the vampire smirked, "Is Giles ok?" he smiled outright this time.

"Angel. Why did they set you free?"

"To do their job" Angel suddenly revealed his game face, Wesley turned to run but it was too late. The stake was dropped and a strong hand clamped around his mouth.

"You know Wes, you really were never that bright, even though you make it out" Angel clamped another hand around the watchers neck and squeezed. Wesley choked and grappled helplessly. "Well this is fun isn't it" the vampire laughed, "Your here to save Giles, and I'm here to kill you"

"Angelus" Wesley choked out.

"That's right" he laughed, "took you a while, brain box, they took my soul" The watcher struggled in vein, but Angelus was too strong.

"Don't worry Wes" the vampire sneered, "I won't kill you outright, just enough that your dead by the time they find you" Angelus growled sinking his fangs into the watchers neck. Wesley stifled a cry and felt his body suddenly and dramatically weaken. He grappled at his belt for a moment, desperately reaching the 15 calibre hidden there. He pulled it out shooting the vampire in the gut.

Angelus pulled back, blood on his lips, he snarled as Wesley shot again. "Well that wasn't very kind" he laughed, knowing too well bullets couldn't stop him. He lunged forward and the watcher pulled the trigger again. The vampire grabbed him and tossed him at the nearest shop window. It smashed on impact and Wesley fell bonelessly to the floor, the gun skidded across the pavement.

"You know, maybe I should snap your neck right now" Angelus pulled him up by the neck and held him above the ground. For a moment the watcher began to loose consciousness but he was suddenly and roughly dropped. He looked up at the vampire to find an arrow stick through his chest, missing the heart.

"Get away from him" A screech of tires, a car pulled into view and a familiar blond jumped out clutching a crossbow.

"Buffy" he whispered, barely audible. The slayer shot the crossbow again, piercing the vampire's shoulder this time. He snarled angrily.

"Hello lover" he laughed, "nice to see you again" Buffy remained stationary, her lips pressed hard together and her brows knotted tightly in a frown.

"This is no time for games" she growled, "Either you get out of here, or I dust you" her voice was wavering, both Wesley and Angelus could tell. The vampire smiled and looked at the watcher then back to the slayer.

"Be seeing you" he laughed and was gone. Buffy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and turned to help Wesley up.

"I'm fine" he said weakly, in truth he was beginning to feel lightheaded.

"Xander?" Buffy shouted and he was by her side helping suddenly.

"Wait" Wesley stopped as they began to walk back to the car. "Here" he fumbled in his pocket and handed Xander a piece of crumpled paper, "all the ingredients are on there" Xander nodded in recognition and headed down the street to the shop.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Buffy stuttered out as they reached the car and Wesley rested on the seat, beginning to feel weak from blood loss.

"Are you sure you can?" The watcher returned the question and Buffy looked at him, her eyes beginning to fill with unfallen tears.

"What do you mean?" she whispered, trying to hide the look on her face, but Wesley could see right through it.

"Buffy" he said, "I'm not stupid" he struggled to find the words, "After all that's happened these couple of days, seeing Angel like that, I mean you two were" he paused, "close"

"God, you sound like Giles" she smiled, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks, she didn't try to hide it this time. Deep down inside she knew she would have to kill Angel again. She just wished Giles was here telling her what to do, and Willow.

"I'm sorry I doubted you" she sniffed, trying to pull herself together but beginning to fail. "It's just there's, so much at stake, I just can't take it" She let herself go then, breaking down in tears. Wesley pulled her close and she sobbed into his shirt.

"I know" he said simply. She stayed there for a couple of minutes until Xander returned with a bag of ingredients.

"OK" Buffy sat up wiping her eyes dry as best she could trying to hide the tears from Xander, but the damp patch on the watcher's shirt gave it away.

"I'll take Giles' car, I'll meet you there" Wesley said struggling out of the car and standing unsteadily up. Buffy noted that he was bleeding from Angelus's bite.

"You're still bleeding"

"I'll be fine" he touched his neck and looked at his hand coated in red. "Lets get Giles back shall we, then we'll worry about everything else." He squeezed Buffy's shoulder in reassurance and went down the street to the other car.

>> >>

"How is he?" Buffy rushed into Giles' bedroom to find Cordelia fast asleep. Though she couldn't blame her, the poor girl must have been awake for the past 24 hours. The slayer had found that the vision's seemed to take a lot out of her.

"Giles?" Buffy stood by her watcher's bedside and grasped his hand finding it icy cold to the touch. "Giles can you hear me?"

"Buffy?" his eyes fluttered open and closed but he failed to regain consciousness. The slayer brushed a hand gently across his cheek, but he didn't respond. "We're gunna get you better" she whispered, "I promise. Wesley's just sorting out all of the potions now" She remained silent for a while, listening to his shallow uneven breaths. Time did not seem to be on there side. Within several minutes Xander and Wesley appeared in the doorway with an array of powders, herbs and strange items.

"Here" the watcher stumbled forward, but Buffy stopped him.

"Take it easy" she reassured him, "you can do this."

"Make him drink this" Wesley handed the slayer a small vial of dark red liquid, "It's important that he drinks it all." Buffy took it and glanced at the strange liquid, wondering for a moment if it was blood.

"OK, shouldn't be too hard right" she inhaled a shaky breath and climbed on the bed next to her watcher. She pulled him upright and sat behind him, undoing the vial lid. Giles moaned incoherently and shivered, but Buffy held him steadily. Wesley watched intently as the slayer gently comforted the older watcher, the close relationship between the two was clear, not that Wes needed telling twice. He had come between the them before and was not about to try it again, the slayer and watcher truly had a bond. They where inseparable.

"Alright Giles" she held the vial close to his mouth and he turned away, "You have to drink this." Buffy forced it between his teeth and poured the foul smelling liquid in. The watcher choked but she forced it down and he swallowed unwillingly.

"Ok what next?" Buffy looked over at the other watcher who was reading away into a large hardback volume. He sighed loudly and looked up, his exhausted expression becoming all too clear to the slayer.

"Now the incantation" he said quietly, "I have to warn you Buffy this may not work" She nodded in understanding, opting not to talk in case she threatened him again. Xander carefully marked out a circle in powder and the watcher placed himself in the middle, a small blue crystal in one hand and the large hardback book in the other. He began to chant something in Latin, in which neither Xander or Buffy could understand. He spoke with determination and confidence, something Buffy had never seen in the man before.

"Higher powers may the spell be broken," the watcher began in English, his voice beginning to sound hoarse and suddenly tired, but he continued. "Release the innocent and may these words be spoken, Let the healing powers of Prana be channelled, Spirits of the earth come forth, Take thy energy and be healed." Wesley stopped, taking in a ragged shallow breath, the crystal began to glow a brilliant blue and his complexion suddenly paled dramatically. Buffy knew what he was doing; she had heard similar words from Giles only a few years earlier, even under the spell of Amy's mother she remembered it clearly.

"May the poison be diminished," he struggled to regain composer, face paling further, the watcher swayed, but held steady, holding the crystal out in front of him towards Giles.  
"Let the rites of restoration be sealed." He said finally, voice almost failing, a crackle of energy split into the room, there was a flash, an electric buzz. Then it was gone. Wesley swayed on the spot for a moment, trying to focus on the bedridden watcher. Nothing happened.

"Giles?" Buffy pulled him in close and looked at him, a stillness suddenly surrounding him, no heartbeat, no breath. He was dead.


	7. Regrouping

**Chapter 7: Regrouping**

"NO" she shook her watcher violently but to no prevail. "Giles" she shouted, looking up to Wesley for answers, her eyes beginning to stain with tears. The younger watcher said nothing, swaying on the spot still as if in a trance. "Wesley?" The slayer cried. He looked up and stumbled backward, energy suddenly draining quickly.

"I'm sorry" he fought with consciousness but began to fail miserably. His legs gave way and he went down, dropping the crystal it dropped to the floor first, barely making a sound. He held to book steady as he could in his hands as he began to fall. In a last ditch attempt he brought the volume above his head and swinging down onto the blue trinket, it shattered.  
Giles eyes shot open and he gasped out for breath as if just waking from a nightmare. Buffy almost mirrored his actions, her eyes already stained with unfallen tears. She backed up giving her watcher some space.

"What?" Giles croaked, summing up the situation in one word, "What's happening?" his disorientated expression flitted from Xander and then to Buffy.

"I don't understand" she tried to whip her eyes, hiding there red puffy appearance but Giles saw through it. "You're alive" she exclaimed wrapping her arms suddenly around the watcher which took him by surprise.

"Is he ok?" Giles noted Wesley's unconscious form at the end of his bed, Xander bent down to him, checking his vitals.

"He seems fine" Xander looked up, "Just, um, unconscious, I guess the run in with Angelus kind of drained him"

"Ok, this is making no sense" Giles cried, rubbing his head and finding no glasses there, "Angelus?"

"No it was the spell that did it" Buffy answered, on her own train of thought, "He used his energy to bring Giles back"

"Exactly how much have I missed?" The watcher sighed pulling himself out of bed finding himself only dressed in a pair of boxers that he didn't remember putting on. "OK, now this is embarrassing." He blushed grabbing his nearby dressing gown and covering himself, looking at the other two and then noting Cordelia's sleeping form in the nearby chair.

"Lets get Wesley sorted and then tell me what is going on" Giles insisted as he bent down to the other watcher, "For a start what happened to Wesley?"

Xander and Buffy gave him a quick rundown as they carried the unconscious watcher into the spare room placing him on the bed where he continued to make no response to any movement. He was pale and cold but seemed to be breathing ok, and despite the scrape with the now soulless Angel, had few injuries. They insisted Giles to sit down, though he couldn't understand why. Although his head was throbbing he felt just fine.

"Silly twit" the watcher smiled in thanks, "he knew what a spell like entailed, he could have been killed, why did he go ahead and do it."

"Prehaps because Buffy told him to" Cordelia appeared, in the doorway, shaking the last remains of sleep from herself. "Maybe if Buffy here, hadn't bullied Wesley into doing the spell he wouldn't be laying there" she felt anger rise in her voice as she went over to the unconscious watcher.

"And maybe if not, Giles wouldnt be here!" Buffy countered, finding her own voice raise a level with irritation, "And maybe if you'd told me about Angel sooner, no of this..."

"That's enough" Giles stood up, coming between the feud, "I understand you have your differences, but now is not the time to be sorting them out" he said with authority, the room fell silent. "Right now we have a matter more pressing at hand, one that involves a prophecy, the master and re ensouling Angel, so please can we postpone the arguments until after we save the world."

There was an awkward silence and Buffy and Cordelia exchanged glances.  
"I think Wesley is going to be ok" Giles said looking to the other watcher, "And thanks to him I will be also," he turned to Buffy. "But that is still not the point. You placed him in unnecessary danger"

"To save you" Buffy cried, feeling bewildered.

"Yes" Giles said simply, "And for that I'm grateful, to all of you, especially Wesley" The watchr looked around the room at their tired expressions. "For now I think we should all get a few hours sleep before dawn, and then I'll work on opening a portal tomorrow, but keep your wits about you, the vampires will not be far off" Giles then left for his own bed, exhaustion beginning to take over him. Buffy and Xander left soon after, they crashed on the couch, to tired to bother about going home they both drifted swiftly off to sleep.

Cordelia remained with Wesley, lodging herself in a comfortable chair next to his bed she watched over him until sleep finally caught up with her and her head nodded onto her chest as she finally fell soundly asleep. For the rest of the night it would be peaceful for the gang, it was the calm before the storm, they were about to face much bigger foes than ones with pointy swords and poison arrows.

>> >>

Wesley woke with a start, breaking out in a cold sweat, he was breathing heavily. It was long past dawn, the bright Californian sunshine was glowing through the curtains, pressing the daylight into the room. He sat up looking around finding Cordelia slumped sleeping form in the chair beside him.

"Cordalia?" he lightly touched her arm and she jolted upright in shock, blinking in the morning sunlight.

"What, what's wrong?" she rubbed her eyes into focus and looked to the watcher, "Wesley, your awake"

"It would seems so, yes" he looked over and there eyes met, "how are you feeling?"

"Peachy" she said smiling at him, "Thank God Giles has comfy chairs, I managed to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep, how are you?" she asked gently.

"As well as can be expected" he cried, pulling himself out of bed, "though I am rather hungry" the watcher added standing up and straightening his clothes out.

"I think I can smell food, I think the others are up already, seeing as its quite late" She stood up too and the pair of them headed downstairs to find that the rest were up. Well, discounting Xander who was still fast asleep on the sofa. Buffy and Giles were speaking in a hushed tone as not to wake him.

"Morning" Giles noticed them come down stairs, Cordelia and Wesley made there way into the living room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" both almost said in union.

"You?" Wesley added sitting on one of the bar stools and helping himself to a plate, Cordelia mirrored his actions sitting beside him.

"Good, thanks to you" Giles smiled in appreciation, "Though I would like to apologise for the way Buffy pushed you into doing the spell"

"I didn't need pushing into it, if it was the last resort, which it was, then I wouldn't think twice about doing it again" The younger watcher said, looking to the slayer, who was wearing a sheepish smirk on her face.

"Yes well" Giles turned back to the food, cracking an egg into a frying pan, "Thank you" he said.

"Your welcome" Wesley smiled back.

After a long relaxing breakfast and Xander had woke up the five of them freshened up and set to the research. Most of the day was spent in silence, each bound to a book searching for ways of opening a portal into the other dimention. It was late in the day when there was any breakthrough, Xander stumbled upon an ancient spell of opening portals into a parallel universe. The procedure involved some rare ingredients and Buffy took Xander in search of them while Cordelia and the watchers researched on into the evening. It had been a couple of hours since the pair had left and worry was beginning to rise in the three of them, it was then that the door burst open and Buffy stumbled in holding an injured Xander at her side. All three shot to there feet and helped them to the sofa.

"What happened?" Giles covered the young boy over with a blanket, his head was bleeding, but it didn't look too serious.

"The vampires" Buffy stuttered, "Angel" she swallowed back a sob and stood up pacing the room, "If we're doing this portal thing, we need to do it now. It's getting worse out there, there's vampires everywhere. I think their tracking us here. And Angel knows where you live" She was beginning to slowly panic.

"OK" Giles cried rushing off to find things, "But what about Xander, we can't just leave him here?"

"I'm coming with you" he answered surprising them, he rubbed his head and looked up, "I want to help" He smiled at Buffy, ⌠Just fetch me a couple of aspirin and I'll be fine" Cordelia did the honours and went in search of Giles' medicine cabinet.

"There is one small problem" Wesley added as Giles returned with a handful of candles and powders and began to empty his weapons chest. "The portal is only available to be open for a short period of time, only 90 minutes I think, after then the link between the two dimensions is severed"

"So" Buffy said loading herself with a couple of stakes and picking up her watchers best sword, "We just have to kill him quick. You ready?"

"Almost" Giles hastily began to draw out a circle with powder and light some candles. Cordelia returned soon after with a glass of water, two tablets and antiseptic cream for Xander. He cleaned his head quickly and downed the pills. The gang then loaded themselves heavily with weapons, each adorning themselves with stakes, swords, axes and crossbows. None knew what they would be facing in this alternate dimension.

"Alright ready" Giles stepped out of the circle, revealing a large red orb that was placed in the centre. "Are you sure that you're all up for this?" The watcher looked at each and every one of them in turn. They all nodded in unison.

"You can talk Giles" Buffy joked for a minute, "We're not the one that was dead 12 hours ago." She suddenly realised what she was saying and her smile faded, she'd almost lost him.

"Yes well" The watcher turned away, "Lets begin" Wesley stepped forward holding a book and reading in an ancient language. Giles spoke here and there scattering powders and lighting candles. This continued for several minutes until the air seemed to tingle, static built up and the watchers chanted. Then in true magic style the portal appeared, a bright red glow filled the room and the air cracked with energies.

"Here goes" Buffy stepped forward towards the mystical gateway feeling her body begin to be pulled towards it. "Let's do this" She looked to the others and then jumped into the energy and disappeared. Then one by one the others followed, swallowed up by the red glow, the room became empty. But unknown to them, there was someone watching, they would not be the only ones to cross over, an old friend was to join them soon.


	8. Old friends

**Chapter 8: Old friends**

One by one the friends all collided with a carpeted floor, flustered and confused, travelling through portals was not the most comfortable of things. They began to get there bearings.

"Ok, now that's creepy" Xander sat up looking around at the familiar surroundings, "We don't seemed to have gone anywhere but Giles' living room"

"Yes we have" Giles stood up, "This might be my living room but its not how I left it, it's different, this alternate dimension must be similar to ours"

"Which means there's another Giles walking around out there somewhere?" Cordelia cried, "that is creepy."

"It also means there's probably another of you walking about too, God forbid" Wesley joked, but Cordelia didn't humour him.

"Now lets not jump to conclusions" The older watcher said, "For all we know" Giles pointed to the door "out there, could be raining with fire and swarming in demons" Buffy walked over to the nearby window and pulled back the curtains glancing out on the street below.

"Or it could be the regular world as we know it" she concluded.

"I wouldn't be too quick to judge" Wesley came to her side looking out onto the dusky street below, ⌠If the master has risen in this dimension, it also means you haven't stopped him, which means you are either not here in Sunnydale or..."

"I'm dead" Buffy said bluntly.

"I was going to say not the slayer" he continued.

"Let's not worry about it for now" she smiled at Wesley's help, "For now they have a slayer in this dimension. Or possibly two" she hesitated, "That doesn't matter, for now all that matters is finding the Master, killing him and getting back to the portal."

"In 90 minutes" cried Cordelia.

"What are we waiting for?" Xander chimed. They all headed to the door and out onto the street below.

"Keep your wits about you" Wesley said, holding his crossbow close, "Night is drawing in"

"Where do you suggest we go?" Giles asked the slayer as they began to head down the darkening street.

"I was hoping to ask you that question" Buffy sighed, "But seeing as you ask, I say we head into town, whatever is happening will be going down somewhere populated, and if we don't find anything, at least we might be able to ask someone" Giles nodded in agreement and the gang headed off in the direction of the main streets of Sunnydale. As they continued on into the darkening streets, they became silent. The place around them had an eerie emptiness about it. They didn't spot a soul down the pavements and few lights were on in houses. The amount of cars they saw could have been counted on one hand. As they neared the centre of town there was an increasing feeling of uneasiness materialising in the group.

"This isn't right" Buffy broke the silence, noting a shop front barred up, apparently closed of the night.

"Too right" Wesley mirrored her feelings, "Where are all the people?"

"I have a funny feeling the Master has something to do with this" Xander looked around the street looking for signs of life or clues to people whereabouts, but finding neither.

"Someone's coming" Buffy's slayer ears picked up the sound of footsteps running their way. The group readied themselves for an attack, crossbows aimed and swords ready. A figure came into view, the sound of heavy, laboured breathing filled their ears.

"Hold your fire" Giles shouted.  
"Giles" the familiar face came into the streetlight, "I thought they had got you, the Master, I thought" The face flitted between each of the friends, "Cordelia, you're alive"

"Oz" Buffy cried throwing her arms around him, he grunted in pain and coughed weakly.

"You're hurt" she frowned with concern, noticing the blood on his face and lips.

"Yeah, we should get you to a hospital man" Xander stepped forward to greet him and Oz back away in shock. "What?"

"You!" he said, pulling stake from hidden in his clothes. "Giles what's going on?" The young boy turned to the watcher with the look of fear etched upon his face. "They turned you, didn't they?"

"Oz?" Giles stepped forward sheathing his sword and holding his hands up in defeat, "It's hard to explain, we're not from this dimension"

"Too right your not" Oz backed up, panic was now evident in his voice.

"Oz?" Buffy jumped in this time, "What's happening here?"

"Get away from me" Oz backed up further, grappling for a hidden cross in his pocket, he held it in front of him but no one flinched. He coughed then, struggling to hold his ground.  
"Your not" he wheezed, "Your not vampires!" his knees buckled and Giles caught him as he began to fall. He coughed uncontrollably then, bringing up blood staining the watchers shirt in crimson.

"We need to get him to a hospital" Cordelia cried.

"It's too late" Oz's voice trembled with weakness.

"It's not too late, I'll find a payphone" Wesley butted in. Oz looked blearily up at the stranger of a man, he had no idea who he was, but there was something about him that reminded him of Giles.

"They took it. The vampires" he stuttered, voice weakening, "they took everything" he coughed again, bringing up more blood. "The Master, he..." his eyes fluttered closed.

"Oz" Giles shook the boy gently and he took a raspy breath opening his eyes again. "Stay with me, we're going to get you some help"

"Where's the Master?" the slayer shot, "where's his hideout?"

"Buffy?" Giles' voice scolded, "Now is not the time"

"The Bronze" Oz struggled to breath, coughing some more. "He's planning something big, he kidnapped Giles" Oz looked at the watcher in apparent confusion, "Something about crossing over" he took a sudden intake of breath and coughed violently, then suddenly he went still. They all froze in silence.

"Oh God" Xander's voice shook and he stepped back in haste.

"He's dead" Giles stared into Oz's glazed eyes, checking and finding no pulse. He closed his eyes gently and laid him down. "I'm sorry" The watcher's voice broke.

"We we're too late" Wesley said staring down at the departed young man, he still had no idea who he was. The gang remained silent for a while.

"We have to remember" Giles said, almost inaudible. "This is not the real Oz" he looked up at the others "The real Oz is back in our world"

"I'm sorry to be the insensitive one" Cordelia interrupted, "But, we only have an hour left"

"She's right" Wesley added, stepping forward, "We need to get moving, if we don't get to the Master soon, they'll be more people dead."

Giles stood slowly up, looking down at the young boy he knew, or knows, it was all a little confusing to say the least. "I don't just want to leave him." He furrowed his brows.

"I don't think we have a choice" Buffy pulled her watcher away, but he continued to stare at the body. "We could have saved him" Giles stuttered.

Buffy pulled him along the street and the others followed in silence. "Like you said" she turned to face him, "It wasn't the real Oz"

"I know" he said, "It's just. We should get to the Bronze"


	9. Race against time

**Chapter 9: Race against time**

"So what's the plan of attack?" Xander asked as the five of them stood at the door of the Bronze. The alley was dark, all streetlights out.

"We stay together" Buffy sighed, "We're vulnerable if we split up." She was right, no one knew what lurked behind the doorway, the last time they had seen the Bronze it had been full with vibrancy and life. It sent a shiver down their spines to think of how the Master must have taken over the place, the amount of people that must have died in the process. It did not bear thinking about. "We stay together" Buffy said again, almost trying to convince herself that everything would be fine. "Kill anything that moves. Our prime target is the Master." With that she turned to the door, kicking it high and hard, sending it crashing inwards.

"Here goes" The slayer said mirroring her earlier move with the portal, she stepped through the doorway and the darkness of the bronze consumed her. The others followed, it was near pitch black inside.

Something stirred in the shadows a figure moved and jumped. A vampire, then a second and a third. Buffy hit the first to reach her with a flying kick, he went spinning to the ground, she raised a stake but was too slow and the vamp punched back. Wesley shot his crossbow with deadly aim, piercing the heart of another. A burst of ashes covered the nearby slayer in combat. Giles tackled the third at a run, which sent them both sprawling to the floor with a clatter. Xander was by his side, tackling the demon into submission as Cordelia staked it, ashes covered the three of them. There was a strangled cry and the last vampire burst to dust, leaving the slayer crouched on the floor, stake in hand. Wesley helped her up.

"Thanks" she brushed her clothes down.

"They'll be more where they came from" Wesley cried, reloading his crossbow and surveying the place around them. "Is there anyway we can get some light in here?"

"No" Giles replied, "We don't want to alert are presence anymore than necessary but here" He handed the other Watcher a flashlight, who gladly turned it on dowsing the nearby floor with a white glow. He flashed the beam quickly around, getting his bearings.

"Dear Lord" Giles' voice stuttered.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate it when you say that" Xander pointed out, coming up next to the watcher, Cordelia followed suit.

"What is it?" she turned to look at the main dance floor. Or at least where it should have been. "Oh God" she covered her mouth in disgust and in the fear that she might loose the contents of her stomach. Littered across the floor were bodies, strewn in a twisted wreckage of limbs, small piles of dust where visible nearby. There had been a battle here and more than a day ago, by the stench that was now reaching there noses.

"We should keep moving" Buffy scrunched her nose up, placing a sleeved hand over it. "we have to find the Master." She walked on, through the mass of bodies, Wesley followed, then Cordelia and Xander. Giles brought up the rear, turning another torch on, that he must of stowed somewhere on his person. They continued swiftly on, there was silence among the group, this dimension was beginning to show them the real horrors of what had gone on here. Giles peered at some of the bodies as he passed, regarding them, some faces he vaguely recognised, Sunnydale high students, he was sure. He turned to another, glazing the flashlight over its face. Suddenly bile rose in his throat and he struggled against the urge to vomit.

"My God" he whispered bending down to the corpse. The others continued on, oblivious to his sudden distress. "I failed you" he cried silently as he gazed into the staring eyes of the dead slayer. He turned to the side and gagged, thankfully nothing came up, tears threatened to stain his eyes. He glanced back at the body suddenly noting the odd position of its neck. The image of Jenny Calendars neck in the same position flashed through his mind. He gagged again, this time bringing up what small contents there was in is stomach, he suddenly felt dizzy, grief was overtaking him.

"Get a grip Rupert" he scolded himself as he began to shake, "It's not the real Buffy"

"Giles!" That was the real Buffy. She rushed to his side, "What's wrong are you ill?" The watcher stared at her as if he had seen a ghost, his face paled. He was thankful his slayer couldn't see it in the darkness. He shook his head suddenly grabbing her and taking her into his arms, she accepted the gesture in confusion. Turning her head she noted the corpse, the flashlight was half shining on it, then she finally realised.

"It's not me Giles" She hugged him tighter.

"I know" The watcher's voice was broken with emotion, "It's just" he pulled back out of the embrace, holding her at arms length. He took a long breath composing himself. "I...I can't loose you" he stuttered. Buffy smiled back at him tears now threatening her own eyes.

"And I can't loose you either" she said with defiant look upon her face, "I need you by my side through this, we'll make it" she looked up at the other three who had gathered around. "All of us!" she looked back at Giles. "And I promise this time I won't knock you out, for telling me that you're going to face the Master." The watcher smiled back at her joke.

"We're facing him together" she stood up pulling him with her, "I need you all by my side, we can do this"

"Can you?" The room's lights suddenly blinded them and a figure stood on the stage, bathed in light. The yellow demon eyes surveyed the situation with glee. "What a wonderful surprise to see you all here" the figure laughed cruelly. "Somehow I thought you might come along, what with the other me helping you research" it looked at them all one by one, eyes piecing grief and fear into their hearts. "I'm afraid your too late, the Master has already risen into your world, right now he's probably killing all your friends and family"

"Oh my God!" Buffy stepped forward staring in ewe, was this actually happening?

Xander stuttered, his voice threatened to fail, trying to believe the sight before his eyes. "Giles!" he cried.

"Is a Vampire" Added Wesley looking as shocked as the rest of them.

"That I am" the vampire laughed. "And I see you've brought the other one along too" he pointed out his double standing protectively next to the slayer.

Wesley stepped boldly forward, Cordelia tried to pull him back, but failed. He aimed the crossbow to the vampire.

"You think we're frightened by you don't you?" He advanced forward staring the enemy down. He pulled the trigger of the crossbow but it was sent flying off in the wrong direction as a body collided with his and he hit the floor.

"You really thought I'd be alone" Vampire Giles laughed again, "You really are a twit Wydam-price." A minion vampire that had tackled the watcher now straddled him. A fist connected with Wesley's jaw and he saw stars, then suddenly ash rained down, and then Buffy's face above his. She helped him up and he rubbed his bruised jaw in discomfort.

"The Master is gone" vamp Giles reminded them, "He's left this town to me. Unfortunately his best vampires Willow and Xander were dusted by the slayer, but he killed her for it. He wanted to show his gratitude for sending the slayer here, so he turned me. Well that and the fact that I wouldn't tell him how to cross over."

"I'm not afraid to kill you" Buffy stood strong but her voice wavered.

"I don't doubt that Miss Summers" he said in a thick British accent that reminded her of the first time she had met her watcher. "But it might be hard seeing as you'll be dead by the time you get to me" He snapped his fingers in haste and a crowd of vampires appeared around them. Wesley pulled Cordelia away from the nearest snarling set of fangs and pushed her behind him.

"Well this is fun" Xander commented nervously. Pulling his own crossbow up in a desperate attempt of defence. The two sides stared each other down for a moment, Buffy took a quick second to look around her, vampires everywhere, behind, in front, even above on the balcony. They were outnumbered ten to one, they were not about to get out of this one lightly.  
In a beat the vampires attacked, crossbow bolts flew and punches where thrown. Buffy and the two watchers surrounded the other two who were desperately shooting crossbow bolts. Buffy held her own, dusting two vamps almost simultaneously. Between Wesley and Giles they decapitated several others, but more still came. Buffy went down, taking heavily blows and blocking others, her watcher was by her side then and dust rained down like a mist.

"Are you all right?" he pulled her up and she kicked another vampire.

"Fine" she barely spoke, too concentrated on the task before her. Giles turned back to the battle, sword still in hand. His shoulder was beginning to ache, an injury he had somehow forgotten about. Wesley then reeled backward, almost knocking them both down and Cordelia and Xander joined the fray. As the battle went on dust and ash floated in the air like a fog, the vampires were slowly diminishing one by one, but not without injury. Buffy was almost certain her shoulder had been dislocated, she glanced quickly back to the others finding them too so worse off than she. Wesley was strewn on the floor, seemingly in a semiconscious state by the look of it. Cordelia was on her feet next to him welding a small short sword. The slayer was surprised by the skill the girl seemed to have picked up since last she saw her. She was not unscathed though; a deep purple bruise was beginning to appear around her eye, she was taking some blows.

Xander was not far off, throwing punches but receiving twice as many back, his knuckles where blooded, he didn't have iron fists like the slayer. Giles was further off still, though Buffy couldn't understand how he had got so far across the room. She noted the gleam of his sword as he swept it around, knocking vamps down and dusting others. He had a defiant angry look on his face, brows furrowed tightly. His lip was bleeding but otherwise he seemed unscathed. Buffy knew what she had to do, although the thought of it made her shiver. She dusted more vamps, springing forward and out of others grasp she landed on the stage several metres ahead. Vampire Giles stood there, arms cross looking rather annoyed.

"How disappointing" he observed, "I thought they'd last at least a little longer." The slayer faced him and considered him for a moment. He was an almost exact copy of her watcher, discarding the facial stubble and clothes, there was not a single difference between them.

"I said I'm not afraid to kill you" Buffy stood up straight welding a stake in her hand.

"Your not afraid to kill the demon I know" Giles smiled calmly, "But you are afraid to kill your watcher" Buffy hesitated. It was true. "Remember Slayer" he continued, "I trained you be it the other me, but I know all your moves, there's nothing that you throw at me that I don't know" Buffy stiffened with hesitation, it was Giles, all she could think was, it was her watcher.

"Show me the demon" she cried, "Show me the demons true face"

"No" he chuckled, "you can't do it, can you, because I look like him?" He walked around her as he spoke, taking great delight in her distress. "Your watcher means too much to you doesn't he, it goes beyond the boundaries of watcher, slayer destiny doesn't it and it's a weakness."

"You're wrong' Buffy whispered, punching out. He dodged the fist with ease, "It's a strength."

"I can make you stronger" he whispered close to her ear, "You and me, we could rule this world together." The slayer remained motionless as he came closer, testing her nerve. He stepped in front of her, face close to hers.

"You could be like me" he snarled, the demons face showing itself. His twisted knotted brows and yellow eyes met the slayers. The sight of the hideous demon that had infected the watchers lifeless body was all she needed and she snapped back into reality. The slayer drove forward plunging the stake deep into the watchers heart. He stumbled back for a second, eyes wide in shock and burst into dust. Buffy watched as the particles spun and settled on the floor.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I'm sorry for what happened to you" she turned back to the main floor, tears swimming in her eyes. The vampires were gone, all slain, a covering of ashes had covered the floor.

"Are you ok?" Wesley stumbled forward, his nose was bleeding. Buffy remained on the spot staring to the pile of dust before her. "Buffy?" She glanced over to him wiping her eyes to hide the unfallen tears.

"Are you ok?" the watcher repeated.

"I... I think I dislocated my shoulder." She stuttered, tearing her eyes away from the ash pile. "Is everybody else ok?" The slayer looked around the room to the others. Cordelia was retrieving her crossbow from the floor and brushing her clothes, she walked toward them stiffly. Xander and Giles followed soon after. To everyone's surprise no one seemed badly injured, a few cuts and bruises but nothing major.

"We need to get back to the portal now!" Wesley looked to his watch, "We have less than 20 minutes"

"Lets get moving" Buffy jumped from the stage, avoiding eye contact with the others. She stormed off out of the Bronze and down the street, the others followed in silence. No one spoke. The speed the slayer had set out at, they others had to nearly break into a run to keep up. They did break into a run when they reached Giles' road, time was running out.

"Quickly" Wesley looked to his watch again, pulling the other watcher along noting his slowing pace. The other three where halfway up the steps by the time the two reached it. A figure in the distance was watching intently.

"Hurry" Buffy looked back from the top as she disappeared around the corner. The watchers rushed through the front door of the Giles' house. The slayer was the only one left in there, Cordelia and Xander had already disappeared through the portal.

"Come on" Buffy grabbed Wesley's hand, who in turn grabbed Giles' hand and they rushed forwards and into the portal. There was a sudden explosion of energy. Buffy collided with the familiar feel of Giles' living room carpet, her head was swimming with dizziness and the room seemed to be spinning.

"Whoa" she muttered trying to stop the vertigo, "what the hell just happened?"

"I dunno" Xander's voice came muffled from across the room where he had somehow ended up, he sat up dizzily, placing the palm of his hand on his forehead. "But whatever it was sure has made me feel like my dinner is about to end up on the carpet" he added. Cordelia stood up from another place in the room, leaning heavily on the sofa. Her eyes were closed and she was rubbing her temples.

"Ask Giles or Wesley" she croaked, "They'll know what's going on" Buffy looked around the room expecting to see the watchers somewhere nearby, nothing. Panic suddenly rose up inside.

"Their not here" The slayer stood up quickly, ignoring the vertigo which suddenly hit her. She took in the room frantically going from one side to the other.

"This doesn't make any sense" she stood still on the spot looking to the other two.

"Um Buff," Xander cried, "Isn't there supposed to be a big magic portal thingy where you're standing." Buffy turned around in a full circle, looking to the floor and ceiling.

"Oh God"

"You don't think" Cordelia stepped forward, looking at the slayer in desperation.

"They didn't make it through" Buffy stuttered, "The portal is closed"

>> >>

Wesley was sent flying backwards into Giles and the place shook with magicks. The watchers looked up dazed.

"What's going on?" Giles slurred out in a semiconscious state, he was beginning to feel unexpectedly ill and dizzy.

"The portal!" Wesley cried out, he looked to the place where the portal should have been. "The portal's closed, we're trapped" Giles sat up quickly, suddenly realising what was happening.

"We're the others" Giles stuttered.

"There gone." Wesley was panicking. "We're alone."

"Not alone" they looked around at the sound of a familiar but terrorizing voice. "Now this looks like an interesting situation" the figure laughed, "Two watchers and a vampire. I wonder what fun we can have here"

Wesley choked back in panic, "Angelus!"


	10. Two Watchers and a Vampire

**Chapter 10: Two Watchers and a Vampire**

"Dear Lord" Giles stuttered under his breath in fear.

"Now Rupert, that's no way to greet an old friend is it" Angelus smiled, pulling the watcher up by his shirt, he launched him across the room. He collided with the desk with a crash and slumped obliviously to the floor. "I think I'll have some fun with you later" the vampire laughed. He turned suddenly back to the second watcher grabbing the wrist of the hand that he was aiming a crossbow with.

"Now there's no need to fight" Angelus twisted the watchers arm cruelly and Wesley stifled a cry dropping the crossbow in his grasp. "What's the matter Wes?" He squeezed tighter and twisted violently, Wesley felt his bones crack and break, pain filled his mind and he struggled to fight unconsciousness.

"What's wrong, you lost your voice?" Angelus laughed applying more and more pressure to his wrist, drawing blood. Wesley tried to speak, but his throat was frozen in agony.

"Come on Wes, where's that watcher initiative?"

"Here" A voice came from behind the vampire and he turned, keeping hold of the watcher's arm. He barely saw the bat before it slammed into his head. He fell sideways, knocked out cold releasing Wesley's arm. The watcher looked up to see the welder of the baseball bat.

"Giles" He stuttered, his voice straining to talk, "Thank you." He took a quick look at the older man's face which was streaked with blood from a fresh and deep gash.

"Let me see that arm?" Giles said, placing the bat close by.

"No" Wesley cried looking down at the unconscious vampire, "We need to get out of here" he looked back up at Giles, "Now. We don't know how long he's going to stay like this"

"I think my car is here" Giles went to the kitchen and fished in the draws, "Aha" he held up a set of keys, "Wait there" he disappeared down the corridor and appeared moments later with a first aid box. "We'll sort you out"

"Don't worry about me" Wesley cried, cupping his arm with his other one. "Lets just get out of here" Giles headed for the door but took a second to look at Angel. For a moment he considered staking him, but the truth was, no matter how much pain the demon had caused him, he just couldn't do it.

"Come on" Giles helped the other watcher along, Wesley hissed in pain as his arm jolted. They made it outside to the old Citron which was handily parked there. Wesley collapsed into the passenger seat and Giles got in the driving seat starting the engine.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Wesley stuttered through gritted teeth, the pain was making his head ache and dizziness was beginning to hold.

"Not really" Giles slammed his foot on the accelerator and the car spun into action. "But I have an idea of who might be able to help us with re ensouling Angel."

>> >>

"This is isn't happening" Buffy cried finding herself on her knees, "They can't be gone, we need them"

"Sorry Buff" Xander tried to sound reasonable but it was hard, "We can't just conjure another portal up just like that" he paused, "Can we?"

"No" Buffy looked up, "No we can't..." She trailed off unable to find anything to say, the watchers were gone, trapped in the other dimension. This was just not happening, not now, not when the Master had just risen into their world. The slayer remained on the spot, silenced by grief.

"They'll be ok?" Cordelia chimed "Right?" she was trying to convince herself more than the other two.

"Well the Master's not there anymore" Xander considered, "And you killed Vamp Giles right, so there shouldn't be too much to handle, nothing to Watchers can't out think." Tears began to stream down Buffy's cheeks.

"Xander's right" A different voice caught there attention and a figure stood in the doorway, "Right now the hellmouth is opening and the Master is rising into this world, we have work to do"

"Willow!" Buffy stuttered out climbing to her feet and running to her. The young Wiccan stepped back in hesitation as the slayer wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Careful" Willow took a short intake of breath.

"Sorry" Buffy stepped back. By now, Xander and Cordelia were by her side and Xander had his arms around the witch in seconds.

"Willow how?" Buffy cried wiping her eyes to try and hide the tears gathering there.

"I woke up a couple of hours ago2 Willow smiled, "The doctors didn't want to let me go so I rang your home to tell you that I was ok, your Mum filled me in on the rest, I'm so sorry about Angel"

"Don't be" The slayer placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault"

"If I had been there, I could have helped stop Angel get captured and the he would still have a soul and then Wesley wouldn't have got hurt when he went to the magic shop and Giles wouldn't have been poisoned and all this would never have..."

"Will" Buffy stopped her, "It's not your fault, its past, and we can't change what's happened"

"Yes we can" Willow answered, smiling at the slayer, "I can bring Angel back, give him his soul back, and then we can open a portal and get Giles and Wesley back"

"We can't bring Angel back" The slayer sighed, "The vamps that shot you took all of Giles notes on the prophecy and the restoration spell."

"I have the full incantation at home" Willow said, "All we need is an orb of Thessala."

"I dunno Will" Xander cried, "Remember what happened last time we tried to give Angel his soul back"

"I can do this" Willow looked to Xander then Buffy and Cordelia, "Please let me do this." The three of them looked at each other.

>> >>

"Wes stay with me" Giles shook the other watcher one handed as they sped down the road. "I'm going to get you some help" Wesley's head was lulled back against the seat his eyes closed tightly in agony. He stuttered through gritted teeth, "We... need to... get... Angel back"

"We will" Giles drew the car to a halt and jumped out, "Stay here, and don't move I'll be back in a moment." Wesley opened his eyes to see Giles rush into the ER, he sighed loudly. They didn't have time for this they needed to get Angel's soul back. His head was spinning wildly. If he didn't concentrate he was going to vomit.

Giles rushed through the overcrowded Emergency department, ignoring the calls of nurses and doctors alarmed by the sight of his ugly bleeding head wound. He'd been to ER enough times before, he knew exactly where to find what he was looking for. After brushing off the cries of the staff and managing to sneak out of sight he found what he was looking for.  
Wesley remained in his seat for a while, fighting against the urge to close his eyes, his head was throbbing and his arm was burning fiercely. He looked back up to the hospital entrance. What was Giles playing at?

"Are you alright sir?" A medic appeared at the car window next to the watcher. Wesley looked up at the man, and smiled. He actually hadn't seen himself in a mirror lately but by the state Giles looked in and the expression on the medics face he guessed he didn't look too great. He nodded not trusting his voice to give away his pain.

"Are you sure sir?" the medic insisted, "Maybe we should take you inside and check you over, you may have fractured you nose and your arm" The man pointed at his already bruising skin. Wesley sighed, he was not about to get out of this one was he? Suddenly Giles appeared next to the man.

"Can I help you?" he was holding a small brown paper bag. The medic turned around, taking in the second watcher in the same expression he had Wesley.

"Sir, I think you and your friend need to come inside to be checked out"

"I'm sorry" Giles fiddled to find the car keys in his pocket, "I'm afraid my friend and I have a prior appointment." He went around to the other side of the car and into the driver's seat. Turning the key in the ignition.

"I'm afraid we can't stay" The medic continued his plea as the car sped away down the road.

"Where are we going?" Wesley looked around at the rushing houses through the car window.

"Sunnydale high school" Giles said, "If it's still there." He added thinking of the state of the town already. Wesley didn't ask, he watched out of the window until the car came to a halt once again. The familiar surroundings of the high school car park outside. Giles opened the bag on his lap and took out a syringe and needle and began filling it with a liquid from a vile.

"What are you doing?" Wesley looked over at him wide eyed as he measured out a dose in the syringe.

"Giving you some pain relief. Hold still." Giles lent forward pulling Wesley's good arm out and placing the needle across his skin finding a vein. Wesley squeezed his eyes shut as the needle went under his skin and the contents of it disappeared. Within moments his head began to clear and his pain suddenly eased.

"Whoa" Wesley looked up his eyes suddenly clear, "What is that stuff?"

"Morphine" Giles said, retrieving a sling out of the bag and placing it on the other watcher tying it tightly to him.

"You stole morphine" Wesley cried, "Giles that's a class A drug"

"I've done worse," Giles smiled back at him, "I need you to be able to fight, I don't think we're through fighting already and anyway I owe you for saving my life." He took out a couple of antiseptic wipes, handing one to Wesley he cleaned the blood from his face with the other.

Wesley smiled back feeling a little embarrassed. "It's nothing" he answered, "nothing that you wouldn't do in the same position" He looked around at the near empty car park they were in. Giles handed him a spare crossbow that seemed to have been left in the car. "So why have we come here?"

"To find the only person that I know, that may be able to ensoul Angel" Giles said looking around in the darkness, his eyes narrowed and Wesley thought he saw a flash of pain in them. "Jenny Calendar."


	11. Angel

**Chapter 11: Angel**

"Hello?" Giles knocked cautiously on the door, wondering if she would be working at this hour at the school.

"Come in" A voice came from within and he opened the door walking in, Wesley toed behind.

"Jenny, um, Miss Calendar" Giles stuttered more than he thought as he approached the teacher who was sat at her desk. He found himself almost unable to control his emotions as his face met hers. A rush of memories filled his mind.

"Mr Giles isn't it" she said setting her paperwork down, "The librarian. Can I help you?"

"Yes. I um." How was he going to approach this one, "I hear your into the black arts?" he asked, "I have a problem that you may be able to help me with?"

"Oh?" she stood up, "Who told you I was into the black arts?" Giles sighed, he decided to take this one slowly and explained from the very beginning about them crossing over into this dimension. Jenny sat down and listened carefully trying to fathom everything out.

"So you're saying that Angelus has lost his soul again?" she asked as he finished.

"Angel" Wesley corrected, "And yes he has, but the one from our dimension not yours, this happened back in our world before and you were able to translate an ancient text for the restoration spell."

"The other me?" she said, "Then why not ask her, why me?"

"Because we need Angel back before we try to get back to our world, which come to think of it we may be able to get back through the portal the Master has made" Wesley answered going into his own train of thought.

"So we desperately need your to help. Please," Giles found his voice beginning to waver, this was not something he wanted to get her into again, "to research," he said, "to look into your family history, make some phone calls"

"And bla, bla, bla" A voice came from the doorway and a figure stepped out of the shadows, "You watchers just don't give up do you?" Angelus strolled through into the classroom and the two watchers backed up pulling Miss Calendar with them.

"Now this is all very familiar" The vampire smiled picking up items from the desk and looking at them casually. "Instead of killing two birds with one stone, its two watchers" he laughed, "And teacher makes three" he smiled to Jenny.

"Get away from her" Giles stood in front of her unsheathing his sword and holding it out. "You will not touch her this time"

"This time" Jenny looked over confused. Giles jumped forward taking a swing at the vampire but the blows merely glanced his skin barely making marks. No matter were he swung the vampire managed to dodge.

"Oh Rupert" Angelus laughed, "She never really did have the hots for you," he studied the watchers face. "You really thought you had a chance with her didn't you." Giles gripped his sword tighter, he knew what Angelus was doing.

"Come one Rupert, take your shot, I know you want to."

Wesley released the crossbow and a bolt flew at the vampire, he dodged it with ease laughing again. "Angel" He warned placing another bolt into the weapon."Don't do this."

"Angel, don't do this" Angelus tried to mock Wesley's accent, "How's the arm Wes?" He shot forward and the watcher stepped back but the vampire was too quick grabbing the crossbow forcing it from his grip. Giles swung the sword but the vampire dodged sideways and he collided with Wesley, sending them sprawling backward and to the floor.

"Whoa. Too late" Angelus turned to Miss Calendar who was edging herself toward the door. He grabbed her clamping a hand over her mouth stifling her scream.

"No" Giles flew forward from his position, sword in hand. Angelus laughed releasing a bolt from the crossbow and the watcher stumbled backward his breath suddenly escaping him. He lent heavily on a nearby desk dropping his sword in shock and glancing at the bolt embedded square in his stomach.

"Sorry Rupert, this is just the way it is, you know?" he sighed trying to look like he was taking sympathy, "Its just fate" Giles stared wide eyed at the scene before him, paralyzed by shock and pain. "Sorry Jenny," Angelus repeated the words he had said the last time around, "This is where you get off." He twisted and snapped her neck effortlessly, letting her corpse slump to the floor.

"Oh God" Giles' voice broke with grief and he collapsed backward against the table. He didn't have any tears, he just stared in anguish, too heartbroken by the sight of his dead lover once again.

"Angel" Wesley stood up, trying to get through to him again. "Angel please." He advanced forward again, all fear sudden drained from his system, adrenaline coursing through it instead.

"Come on Wes, give us your best shot.I know Giles did." Angelus laughed as the watcher ran towards him. He upturned a desk quickly and it collided with Wesley who stumbled dizzily sideways. The vampire grabbed the nearest chair swiping at the watcher. Wesley was sent flying backward through an array of chairs and tables, he slammed into the wall and saw no more.

Angelus laughed for a second then suddenly fell to his knees taking a long intake of breath. His eyes glowed and he felt something go through him, then all he felt was pain.

>> >>

"Do you think it worked?" Cordelia looked at Willow as she regained composer.

"I dunno" The Wiccan looked to her friends around her staring at her. "I think so, I mean, I felt it go through me, like it worked, and the orb is gone." She pointed to the spot the orb once rested. Now only an empty space remained.

"Look, we can't do anything else" Xander cried looking at them all, "We should get to the hellmouth, the Master"

"Agreed" Buffy stood up gathering her weapons. "We need to stop the master. Again" The others followed suit gathering there weapons and readying themselves.

"OK?" Cordelia rested her crossbow on her shoulder, "Let's go." They made it out onto the street and headed towards the high school. The streets were empty, it was nearing midnight, the time of magic and supernatural. And the silence among the friends showed their fear all too well.

"Well" Cordelia said as they neared the wreckage of the high school, "I think we're safe to say the hell mouth is opening." There was an eerie silence among the friends again. A large crowd of vampires were making there way towards the school. Tonight was about to become one very long night.

"Lets hope Angel's made a head start on us" she said, "I really couldn't be dealing with those seven vampires right now"


	12. The final battle

**Chapter 12: The final battle**

Wesley's eyes fluttered slowly open and he grimaced in pain, his arm was throbbing again, he took a moment to remember what had happened last and then it came to him. He frowned in confusion, why was he still alive, surely Angelus would have killed him by now. Wesley lifted his head painfully up looking blearily across the room.

"What" he whispered. Angelus was several feet away on his knees, head in his hands, he looked like he was crying, and then it occurred to him.

"Angel?" Wesley called cautiously. The vampire looked up, his eyes red with tears. He shook his head in bewilderment. "I'm" he stuttered, "I'm sorry" he rocked back and forth, "I'm sorry" he repeated over and over. Wesley sat painfully upright, well it was safe to say the painkiller was wearing off. He suddenly noted the other watcher nearby.

"Giles?" he crawled over to him. The man was clearly unconscious. Head drooped onto his chest, his complexion deathly pale. Wesley checked his pulse, breathing a sigh of relief to find one. He looked down at the watcher's stomach finding the cross bolt still lodged there, a soaking of blood pooling around it. It didn't look completely life threatening but it wasn't the nicest of sights to see.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Angels murmurs came from behind him.

"Angel" Wesley turned to him, "Angel, I need your help." The vampire looked up at him.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, "I'm sorry"

"Angel, listen to me" Wesley raised his voice. The vampire was silenced. "We need to get to the portal to help the others, Giles needs medical attention." He looked back at the watcher beginning to fear for his health. "You have to do something for me, ok?" The vampire nodded. "Go to Giles' car, there's a small brown bag in there, bring it back here." The vampire nodded and headed off to find the package. A small whimper escaped the unconscious watcher's lips then.

"Giles" Wesley gently shook the mans shoulder. "Giles speak to me." The older watcher's eyes fluttered opened and closed and he groaned.

"She's gone" he croaked, "Jenny. She's." His eyes opened fully and he stared across the room to the body which lay there.

"I know" Wesley looked into the depths of the watcher's eyes and saw nothing but pain there. "Giles look at me." The watchers eyes focused unevenly on the other man, it was clear to Wesley he was in shock.

"We're going to get back to the hellmouth and our world and help Buffy, remember the Master?"

"Buffy?" Giles struggled to get up but found himself being pushed gently back down.

"Hey, slow down, we'll sort you out first and then go" Wesley almost felt like slipping into the other mans state of mind, complete despair. "Angel has gone to get that bag of supplies you so handily stole"

"Angel" Giles' eyes darkened with rage, and he scowled across the room, "Angelus" he cried, voice barely audible.

"No he's Angel again" Wesley said, suddenly not sounding too sure of himself, there wasn't actually any proof the vampire had been re ensouled. "He has a soul again now"

"That demon never did have a soul" Giles ground through his teeth, obviously feeling the stab of the crossbow bolt. He took a slow and shuddery breath and closed his eyes.

"No" Wesley shot, shaking the man's shoulder with his good hand again, "Giles stay awake." He pleaded but it was no use, the watcher had slipped back into unconsciousness once again.

Within a matter of minutes the vampire returned and handed the brown bag to Wesley silently. The watcher rummaged inside finding several useful items. A couple of bandages, antiseptic, butterfly stitches, needle and syringe and a half empty vile of morphine. Wesley tried to remember the amount Giles had given him and figured he'd give the watcher about the same.

"Angel you have to help me give him this, I can't do it one handed" Wesley looked over to the vampire who seemed to be staring incoherently at the corpse of Jenny Calendar.

"I'm sorry" he muttered again.

"Angel!" The vampires head jolted up and looked over to the watchers. "Snap out of it" Wesley's patience was running thin. "We don't have time" he sighed, voice softening, "I know you're sorry, but right now I need you with me and focused. We need to help Giles and then get to the hellmouth." Angel nodded and came over, taking a shaky breath to compose himself. He stared at Giles' unconscious form for a moment and then looked back to Wesley, the guilt written plainly across his face.

"Give him 5ml of this" Wesley placed the syringe, needle and vile in front of him. "Then we need to get this bolt out and dress the wound." Angel filled the syringe and slid it into the watcher's arm pushing the plunger. Wesley knew the effect would be almost instant.

"Hold his shoulders" The watcher instructed taking a tight grip on the wood of the bolt. Angel did as he was asked and looked back at the man.

"I'm sorry" Wesley said wrenching the arrow free and Giles' scream echoed down the halls into the darkness of the night.

>> >>

"Buffy there's too many" Willow struggled to say as vampires surrounded them. The slayer spun a kick taking out a couple of vamps at the same time. She grabbed her friend's hand hauling her inside. They rushed down the corridor of the chard remains of their high school.

"I would say, barricade the door" Xander puffed as they ran, "But I don't think that's possible seeing as there is no door." They sped on into the blackness and Willow chanted something. Suddenly light sprung up around them as they entered the remains of the blasted library.

"Impressive" They scooted to a halt in what use to be the doorway. "Your witch friend has potential." The Master stood before them, his twisted features grinning at the four of them.

"Ewe" Cordelia look to the ancient vampire, "No offence. But you really do need to get some anti aging cream"

"Hey" Buffy turned to her, "I'm supposed to make to puns." Cordelia smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Slayer" The Master announced, "It's very nice to see you again, yet so different from the other one." He moved towards them but they stood there ground. Fearless. The ground beneath them rumbled and a familiar yet chilling sound met there ears. Tentacles reached from the gaping crack that was the mouth of hell and the hideous creature emerged shaking its three heads in unison.

"When you and your friends are dead I will rule with world" The Master said, "And no one on this earth will be able to stop me"

"There is one person" Buffy chirped happily. The vampire looked at her questionably. "Me." She cried taking a flying kick at the demon. The three friends scattered as the seven vampires appeared before them. Blades collided and bolts were released in a frenzy of attacks from the friends. Xander curved his newly acquired blade around and sliced the neck of one of the seven. It burst to ash in a second.

"I dusted one" Xander observed, "They can be dusted" he half celebrated as he was faced with another and the blade was knocked from his grasp.

The slayer pummelled and kicked out at the Master failing to reach him as he blocked her blows. She found herself forced sideways and to her knees.

"Buffy!" Willow nearly screamed her name grappling to hold her own.

"Oh God we're all gunna die aren't we" Xander was thrown backward by a violent punch.

"We need help" Cordelia found herself on the floor. Suddenly a burst of energy hit the room and three figures appeared in a flash from space tumbling to the floor in a heap of moans and groans.

"We're here to help you" Wesley's head popped up and he struggled, standing upright, one arm still bound tightly to his body, his face fixed in a defiant expression. He pulled the other watcher up next to him. Giles' face was a mix of grief and determination, his shirt stained thickly in blood from an arrow wound now taut with bandages. The vampire's expression was ridden with guilt but he stood assertively beside the watchers bravely as they were.

"Angelus" The Master smiled, unaware of the vampire's changed state, "How nice to see you again."

"It's Angel" The vampire revealed a crossbow from behind his back and shot it. It missed it mark embedding into the shoulder of the vampire, but it said what it needed to as hell broke loose around them. Buffy continued her battle with the Master, giving and receiving blows. The watchers sped to Xander, Cordelia and Willow who where preoccupied by the seven, now six vampires that was soon to become sixty by the amount headed to the school. Angel tacked the hell beast at a running jump using his new blade he hacked into the creatures' skin.

Giles and Wesley swung their blades around in unison dusting three vampires in one. Three down, three to go. Xander blocked blows from another falling back to the floor from where he had been. A hefty boot came into contact with his ribs and he stifled a cry. The vampire jolted backward then, an arrow protruding through its neck, Cordelia's figure stood behind it welding a crossbow. Xander pulled himself upright stabbing the sword up into the demon's torso. It stumbled sideways. Willow shot another arrow at it, the demon spun in confusion and Wesley's blade sliced cleanly through its neck, dusting another. They turned to the last two in a frenzy, blades hit undead flesh another decapitated. The final vamp blocked Giles' blow and sent him sprawling to the floor. The others were on it in seconds, bolts rained down and it was stunned for a moment. Wesley severed it head and it was dust.

Angel gripped the beast as it bucked and shook its head with vigour, he slashed it eyes and it howled in pain and the other two heads snapping at the vampire. He turned to see the slayer struggling. Her punches were weakening and the Master gaining the upper hand, he was too fast for even slayer speed. Buffy found herself flying backward into a nearby support and wreckage came crashing down. The Master was above her in seconds his teeth bared in a smile.

"So this is how it ends" he whispered cruelly, she looked obliviously up at him, fighting for consciousness.

"Buffy" A familiar voice came to her ears and she looked sideways. Giles spun his sword rapidly across the floor to her and she grasp it, plunging it upward into the demon's body. The Master stumbled backward in shock and it gave her enough time to finish him. She withdrew the blade and swung it swiftly through his neck. A shriek passed his lips as body disconnected with head and as if in slow motion his body disintegrated into ash.

The hell beast howled and retreated tentacle's wrapped around its vampire attacker. Angel's voice accompanied it as he was pulled downward toward the hellmouth and ultimately hell. Giles dived forward to the hellmouth as the beast disappeared, his hand grasped the vampires just in time leaving him half hanging through the crevice. The watcher ignored the tearing pain of his stomach and his eyes met the vampires for a moment.

"Angel!" Buffy's voice came from far across the room as she struggled to stand.  
With a cry of agony Giles pulled him up and out leaving the vampire paralyzed with shock on the floor, he stood up shaking and holding his wound, fearing that his insides might just fall out there and then.

Buffy was at Angel's side by then. "Giles?" the vampire cried.

"Don't" The watcher didn't turn back he just walked away to the other four standing a few metres away.

"I'm so glad your back" Buffy's voice came and Giles could almost see her fussing over the vampire, he turned to look, finding his slayer almost directly behind him.

"Thank you" she wrapped her arms around him and he grunted in pain.

"For what" he stuttered out, "You saved the world, we should be thanking you"

"No" the slayer interrupted him, she turned to the others standing around and adressing them, "_We_ saved the world!"


End file.
